cheezlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Noir Cat
i phi September 7, 2007 at 5:05 am '' reasonable human accepts that, but predicts darker times… ''i phi September 7, 2007 at 5:06 am (um… how many comments down the thread am i?) *''paws4thot'' *''September 7, 2007 at 5:07 am'' *Furst, d@mmit!!;-) paws4thot '' ''September 7, 2007 at 5:06 am It wuz raynin in dah sitee ov angels, a hard rayne. *''JanetCanHas4Kittehz'' *''September 7, 2007 at 5:17 am'' *Paws – GRATE comment, even tho awnlee second! **''JanetCanHas4Kittehz'' **''September 7, 2007 at 5:18 am'' **_sings_ suuuumday ur Furst will come . . . (taht be intended to be bi-lingual pun) *''Pittypat'' *''September 7, 2007 at 6:21 am'' *. . . an teh streetz were dark with sumthing moar than nite. *''Turkeyburger (no relation)'' *''September 7, 2007 at 6:34 am'' *Teh kind of rain dat turns everything gray and maeks u feels liek God is relieving himself on you… **''iamhoff'' **''September 7, 2007 at 7:00 am'' **Ewwww. Do not want! **''lolcatburglar'' **''September 7, 2007 at 7:07 am'' **“Come in out of that rain! Oh, look at you, you’re soaked! Here, let me take your coat– phew! What is that SMELL?” **“Deity pee.” **“‘Deity pee’?” **“Yeah. You know, Godtinkle.” ***''RushnGreen'' ***''September 7, 2007 at 7:35 am'' ***Ummm… wut duz taht maek snow? or hail? Major Pleh! ****''Ninjahausfrau'' ****''September 7, 2007 at 9:29 am'' ****Snow is teh dandrif, hail b kidnee stoans. **''tallian'' **''September 7, 2007 at 7:27 am'' **An’ heer ai alwayz thawt teh rain wuz me makin’ god crai … ***''Turkeyburger (no relation)'' ***''September 7, 2007 at 11:29 am'' ***and god cries because he saw whut you did there… ****''JanetCanHas4Kittehz'' ****''September 7, 2007 at 11:55 am'' ****god is teh cieling cat? *****''Teho'' *****''September 7, 2007 at 3:24 pm'' *****NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! ******''sean'' ******''February 13, 2008 at 3:46 pm'' ******oh cmon, can’t god be cieling cat 4 one day (he would like the luxuryz) *''B!'' *''September 7, 2007 at 8:10 am'' *It wuz dark an stormee nite… *''Kat H.'' *''September 7, 2007 at 5:55 pm'' *Iz raynin teh begg kittehs n goggies. Liek da maen koonz an duh gretses Daynez! Sidewinder '' ''September 7, 2007 at 5:07 am I needs u to lokate sum pepole. They has stolen cheezburgers. I wants them bak. Bizkitmama '' ''September 7, 2007 at 5:08 am '' I haz reezen to beleeve teh malteez falcon is wurth sumthingz. *''Jenny *''September 7, 2007 at 5:41 am'' *i wll kill teh falcon and brin him to teh bak door as prezent for hooman… hooman will den b so pleezed she giv cheezburger to me. Iz brilliant plan! *''Lucy'' *''September 7, 2007 at 6:35 am'' *Thief! Wantz my Maltwese referece back! LOL FTW!! *''Duffy'' *''September 7, 2007 at 11:23 am'' *Sinse taht trip to teh vet, they call me Sam Spayed. **''LOLDemon'' **''September 8, 2007 at 2:23 am'' **I wuz finkin abowt dat joek tu. Winz fr u. kitteh-doorman '' ''September 7, 2007 at 5:09 am '' I can has Malteez Falcon? ''Carrie Bryan '' ''September 7, 2007 at 5:12 am '' Ai m teh kitteh hoo walx bai hisself n all plaicez has aliek 2 mee. kthxbai *''ozzy mandius *''September 7, 2007 at 5:21 am'' *The goggie was wylde, and teh lolpony was wylde, and teh lolbovine was wylde, and teh lolsheep was wylde, and teh lolpig was wylde—as wylde as wylde cud bee — and dey walked in teh wet wylde woods by their wylde lones. *Lurves teh Kiplings. **''pdqinky'' **''September 7, 2007 at 6:07 am'' **Litterary kitteh sez WIN!!11!! *''RushnGreen'' *''September 7, 2007 at 6:04 am'' *Kipling FTW! Bravo! *''“Do you like Kipling?”'' *''“I don’t know — I’ve never kippled.”'' **''Sabrina'' **''September 7, 2007 at 8:31 am'' **shhh, saw that on a dirty comik one time! Karen '' ''September 7, 2007 at 5:12 am '' Or…… reesistens iz footile….. Preepar to bee assimulated ''ozzy mandius '' ''September 7, 2007 at 5:14 am '' A dark night in a city that knows how to keep its secrets, but on the 12th floor of the Acme Building, one kitteh is still trying to find the answers to life’s persistent questions…..Guy Noir, Private Eye. Ozzy lissens tu too muches Publik Radioz … *''JanetCanHas4Kittehz *''September 7, 2007 at 5:20 am'' *no such thing as too muches Publik Radioz! **''orangekittehservant'' **''September 7, 2007 at 5:41 am'' **amen to dat!!! guy noir iz mah fayv!!! *''sarah koester'' *''September 7, 2007 at 5:40 am'' *Garrison Kiellor ref…….sigh…..he can be has mai HERO!!!!!!! *I LUBZ dat guy (oh bery sub-tl plai n werdz der)……n ….ai LUBS PHC….bean lissened to dat 4 thurteen eleben yerz nao!!!!!!! **''JanetCanHas4Kittehz'' **''September 7, 2007 at 6:05 am'' **Garrison Kiellor for PREZIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES! **YAAAAAAAY! ***''S Holliday'' ***''September 7, 2007 at 6:28 am'' ***Yes. ‘least we know he can read ****''Teho'' ****''September 7, 2007 at 3:27 pm'' ****u shud visit hims bukstor. is teh hevin. is liek comin hoem cept u never seed it bfoar. an der is awsum cofee upstayrs too. ***''Duffy'' ***''September 7, 2007 at 6:30 am'' ***Weez lukky – wez born aftur Mark Twain, but weez got Garrison Keillor!!! ****''Carrie Bryan'' ****''September 7, 2007 at 7:19 am'' ****eftur Mark Twaiein n eftur Wil Rojrzz but weez stil lukky wid Garzn Keillorr. Garzn Keillorr hez flavor nom nom nom … *****''B!'' *****''September 7, 2007 at 8:13 am'' *****An Ambrose Bierce! Sarcatstick writrr iz…missing bleevd ded…. Tina '' ''September 7, 2007 at 5:15 am '' LOL! Film Noir cat… reflects on lifes futility with some measure of regret ''LuvBJones '' ''September 7, 2007 at 5:16 am '' Iz jus Burger Town, Jake. *''RattyKatty *''September 7, 2007 at 3:21 pm'' *Do your friend a favor and get him the hell out of here. brainfire '' ''September 7, 2007 at 5:19 am '' noir cat understandz teh knead 4 cekricy. “don wurree kitteh. ur cekrit iz saef wid me. Shhsss…” steps back into the shadows ''chewly '' ''September 7, 2007 at 5:21 am '' it wuz a lonlee nite, n i wuz werkin on my compooter wen i herd a nok at teh door. it wuz a calico dame bringin moar trubble den a litter of kittehs in a toilet paper truk. she lookd at me wif her big yellow eyebls n sed, “meow.” *''orangekittehservant *''September 7, 2007 at 5:42 am'' *mmfto!!! WIN!!!!! **''RushnGreen'' **''September 7, 2007 at 6:09 am'' **Agrees wiht teh WIN. mmfto = ? Can has translayshun plz? Kthxbai ***''Pittypat'' ***''September 7, 2007 at 6:15 am'' ***“midnite meows,” for teh oskar! ***''oragekittahservant'' ***''September 7, 2007 at 2:59 pm'' ***mmfto = meowing mai furry tail off *''Thornius'' *''September 7, 2007 at 6:26 am'' *WIN!!!! DING,ding,ding,ding,dinnnnng! *''Wilf_brim'' *''September 7, 2007 at 6:38 am'' *“i kan’t help u” i sed. 2 much 2 do. has blogs to be bloggin n compooter stuffs n waht not. *“plz!” sed teh cailco dame. “i haz much trublez, mai bebbe haz been taken 4 ransome. needs helps. teh wants 5 tubs of teh katnip but no has! can pay u! in cheezburgers! in advance!” *there. she sed it. teh cheezburgers. some kitteh must hav tol her. my weakness. kood walks away from teh money, teh skoch, teh power. even teh deep, pleedin blue eyz of teh caildo thats seems to promiz the plezures of heeven if i makes her happie. but i kan’t walks away from teh cheezburgers. *“3 cheezburgers a day. plus ‘spenses. in advance” **''iamhoff'' **''September 7, 2007 at 7:03 am'' **Winz!!! **''Duffy'' **''September 7, 2007 at 7:18 am'' **Wifowt anuthur wurd, she put the McBurgur kewpons on mah desk. **“Okeh – les get startid. Yu got any idee hu mite hav sumthin aginst yu? Sumwun whu mite be innerested in getin yur taill in a twist?” **She hezitated, wiskers twitchin. Her eers flikd nervusly at teh sownd of the AC in teh next room. “Well…I wuz thinkin…there wuz a nite last week when Mungo Jerry and I were owt behind O’Malley’s…” **“Mungo Jerry?” I sez, “Whut wer yu doin wif him?” ***''Carrie Bryan'' ***''September 7, 2007 at 7:29 am'' ***As teh lubly calico essplaiend bout Mungo Jerry, ai reflekteded awn teh randsome o katsnipp. ***“Mus bee peeps,” ai interrrupteded. “Lotsa peepz bleev n katsnip. Day not grok cheezburgrz modrn currencie wid kittehs. Watt peeps u no?” ***“Peepz?” craid teh startailed dame. “His onnlie Doktr Strangelrv doan at teh labb. Ded e steel mai bebeh?! O noes!!1!” ***“Cann it, dame,” ai sayed. Deez daims alwaiz get skeered in advanz. “Aim tinkin.” ****''snafutti'' ****''September 7, 2007 at 12:45 pm'' ****Tinkin–it com difficult wehn teh femm in teh rums. but I r serus cat, can b serus. ****I nowed Mungo Jerry frum wai back. Himz a big tom wif a chip on hiss sholdr lik a dbl order ob country fraiz… but not doo so much big stuff. Him breks teh hin legs for a muny, lean on gooshy fud shopes, run da numberz… small potetoes in tehs kitteh’s citteh. ****Teh peepul wuz anover story… an not wun wif an every after endin, eiver. Ai noe teht Peta uz brekin hedz ober illigul labz latey. it wuz in all teh papurz. sordid photoz of rezkud bunnehs in heaby ey liner, gogiez pulled frum undrgrown knnelz still hai on cawf suripz. Peepulz r nuthin butt trubl. ****Den the daim paips up,” Hey, whut?! U falled asleep nao?!!?” ****“No,” I sez, ” I tinkin bested wif mai eyez clozed.” *''BonzoGal'' *''September 7, 2007 at 6:40 am'' *“moar trubble den a litter of kittehs in TP truk” iz perfikt. *''brainfire'' *''September 7, 2007 at 6:48 am'' *owtstanding! i muches wantz 2 b reeding moar ov teh storee. u rite it nao. kthxbai *''durtykitteh'' *''September 7, 2007 at 8:06 am'' *WIN!!!1!! I <3s Noir cat + commentz! *''conscious cat'' *''September 7, 2007 at 8:19 am'' *Dis hole tred haz t3h much awsum!11!1! *''leaderoftheband'' *''September 7, 2007 at 4:14 pm'' *U had me at “meow.” Beccamutt '' ''September 7, 2007 at 5:22 am '' In Soviet Russia, Noir Cat is forced into shadows… *''doctorcat *''September 7, 2007 at 6:51 am'' *In Soviet Russia, shadows are forced into Noir Cat. . . **''Pittypat'' **''September 7, 2007 at 6:58 am'' **ISR, Cat iz shadowed, then forced into Nowhere . . . ***''Teho'' ***''September 7, 2007 at 7:21 am'' ***brainsplort ****''tallian'' ****''September 7, 2007 at 7:31 am'' ****I suppose this was the inevitable conclusion to soviet russia meme. ****Brainsplorts. Who knew. *****''D Marie'' *****''September 7, 2007 at 8:34 am'' *****In Soviet Russia, brainsplort has you? ****''Beccamutt'' ****''September 7, 2007 at 10:06 am'' ****Der. Brainsplort? *****''Teeter'' *****''September 7, 2007 at 10:52 am'' *****Sumbudy needz teh write a dicshunary jus for dis site….whas a brainsplort? *****U peepes be mush tuu intlekshuals for dis wurld. Jus be sittin round readin dis famus wun an dat famus wun and talkin frenchie…U bunch a boheemianz (i think – gots to look it up). Itz ok, I laffs and laffs anywayz. *****U no…. that dikshunary ideea probly be makz sumbudy rich! LOL Kitteh Dicshunary only $39.95 ,TODAY onleez. We guts a LIMTED suplies left! Order Urs NOW! Onliest $39.95! *****Dats bout as intelekuals az I gets in wun day. I sleepz now zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. *****''Duffy'' *****''September 7, 2007 at 11:28 am'' *****Brainsplort is teh sownd of thinkin too hard abowt metafizzicks and such, an yer brain overheatin and meltin down. or owt yer eers. or sumfin. Iz all a sownd effekt, ennyway. *****''D Marie'' *****''September 7, 2007 at 1:27 pm'' *****Whut happens if u sneez rite after a brainsplort? *****''Johnson442'' *****''September 7, 2007 at 3:02 pm'' *****Whut happens? *****One word: *****EEEWWWWW!!!! *****''Duffy'' *****''September 7, 2007 at 3:06 pm'' *****Yu blow yer brains owt, uv corse. *****''Teho'' *****''September 7, 2007 at 3:31 pm'' *****an heer i wuz finkn teh BANZAI thred wuz bestest. *****so *****much *****LOLZ! *****''Gladys'' *****''September 9, 2007 at 5:26 pm'' *****Wowzers, lolfrenz. I thot i wuz an intellijement sort of kitteh, but yall are leevin me in da litterboks on dis one. *****Never sawed da Maltese Falcon. Nebber readed Sam Spade. Axually, nebber red NONE of dem nwar-thingiez. Sortakindamebbe gotz SUM idea ob whatall iz goin on in dis thred, but for da most part? *****BRAINSPLORT indeed! *****My great impresseddedness–let me show you it. nana '' September 7, 2007 at 5:53 am '' commentz guys is awsumz!!! so braineez!!! lurlz! sol '' ''September 7, 2007 at 6:03 am '' Mystic keethie sayz: in tha reealeetee all iz woid Turkeyburger (no relation) September 7, 2007 at 6:32 am Dere are 8 meelyun stories in teh city…sum of dem involve harblz…dis is wun of dem… *''BonzoGal *''September 7, 2007 at 6:39 am'' *Teh lolcomment u has just red is troo. Turkeyburger’z naym has bin chanjed 2 protekt teh… um… “innosint” mite nawt fit heer…. **''snafutti'' **''September 7, 2007 at 5:38 pm'' **lols and win!!! remeber it is turki brgrz (no relaishun) huz naym changed to protec inocent. I assum we protect them from TB(NR)? *''Lucy'' *''September 7, 2007 at 6:43 am'' *AAHHH! Skunked again. Dis not my day! LOL. I consoul mysf wid de idea dat I r hangin wit odder great minds! (Iz tru actaully. not 2 sure bout da “odder part, but yuz is a hole herd of gate mindzez. luv you guys eb en when yuz getz to my onliest ideas quiker dan I can) I not da troll btw. If a funny are worth votin for, it r worth five burgfers me thinks. **''JanetCanHas4Kittehz'' **''September 7, 2007 at 2:18 pm'' **Odder tahn whut?, wun mite ask. I do think mindz must be sumwhut odd to enjoy this site as much we seem to do! Duffy '' ''September 7, 2007 at 6:33 am '' Midnite Louie? Feh. Amachoor. *''Patty *''September 7, 2007 at 8:17 am'' *U jus jelus u don’t liv in vintug hi-riz and eet fresh carp. Midnite Looie roks. An he’s from Texas. Well, his writer iz. **''Duffy'' **''September 7, 2007 at 9:12 am'' **(Akshully I agreez. I haz all teh Midnite Looie buks. In hardcovur. Hez teh catz meow, an so is his hyoomin chik.) ***''JanetCanHas4Kittehz'' ***''September 7, 2007 at 2:22 pm'' ***This be grate! I previously had nawt herd of Midnight Louie! Dunt kno how I missed him. I’se off to teh liberry! *''Lucy'' *''September 8, 2007 at 9:51 am'' *Da bestest PRO b eazy rallins. Scary cold dude but lubs da kids and da kiddehs, Taks in boff off of da streets an maks hom for all. Tank youz Walter Mosley 4 good ol eazy Lucy '' September 7, 2007 at 6:37 am Der are 8 million stories in the naked city. Noir kiiteh are telling one of dem. *''Kat H. *''September 7, 2007 at 6:20 pm'' *mah mummee has nawt teh allow mee for teh watchg uv dat sho when ai wuz liddel kint. Did i misdted ennyfing? **''Lucy'' **''September 8, 2007 at 9:46 am'' **If youz saz it as kidd, yu da been imprepre…immpress… wowed. Yu grow up, dey ceem kinda dumb. Only spookiegood when you a dum kid. Ruins '' ''September 7, 2007 at 6:41 am '' kannot smoke cigarett foar dramatik effekt – no opposibal thumms. :( *''Turkeyburger (no relation) *''September 7, 2007 at 7:16 am'' *Plus, dat hot thingy on teh end of teh cigar-plehtte singes mah whiskers–do not want. **''sir-talen'' **''September 7, 2007 at 7:35 am'' **Alsos, whisky hangoverz waiz worz den catnips. Jack Deth '' ''September 7, 2007 at 6:44 am '' Prybitt Iee Kitteh waytz bie t3h fone 4 a callz frum fyooturr klyunt “Itz wuz a kold nyte in t3h sittee bie t3h Bay. Kold, wetz an foggee” “A silloett poared akrawss t3h door. A daym in surch uv Cheezburgrz” :) Jack. *''brainfire *''September 7, 2007 at 6:52 am'' *u rite moar ov teh pom, k? i kan deteck a hole sereez ov gud mistiree storees frum u. bestests. WIN!1! *''Dustbunny'' *''September 7, 2007 at 6:59 am'' *She glided into hiz office, tail curled, fur glistening… and he gnu she wuz trubble. **''Pittypat'' **''September 7, 2007 at 7:07 am'' **Then she tryd to sit on hiz lap while he waz standing up. **''Turkeyburger (no relation)'' **''September 7, 2007 at 7:27 am'' **“Ah knews she wuz trubble when she furst padded in…maybe it wuz teh way teh tip of her tailz flikked back and foarth..maybe it wuz teh way her furzes had been rubbed teh wrong wai…or maybe it wuz teh naemtag she wore which read ‘Hai! Mai naem is TRUBBLE‘…” **''ozzy mandius'' **''September 7, 2007 at 7:43 am'' **Wut’s gnu wif u? I can has lolgnu? ***''Dustbunny'' ***''September 7, 2007 at 8:11 am'' ***I luffs de gnu puns. All de gnus thatz fit to print! *''Jack Deth'' *''September 7, 2007 at 2:09 pm'' *“She hadz t3h kynd uv *klass dat kan’t B bott or tawt. *Ryte daown 2 herz pawz *“She “meowww”ed a sadz *storree abowtz a misseeng *Cheezburgr an fryz *“Dis Cheezburgr wuz *speshull. Wun uv a kynd. ‘T3h *Katnipp Cheezburgr’!” *Jack. *''Kat H.'' *''September 7, 2007 at 6:26 pm'' *teh kitteh cumz in on liddle fog feetz . . . leaf '' ''September 7, 2007 at 6:56 am '' Bu is not reasonable to keep fergetting to pay the electric bill! ''AngelKitty '' ''September 7, 2007 at 7:10 am '' Cant pay eletrik bil, blowd all monies on chezbgrs, need rehab no, no, no ''stend '' ''September 7, 2007 at 7:19 am '' of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine *''Teho *''September 7, 2007 at 7:22 am'' *wuz waytin fr dis kwoet. *stend not disapoynts! *''Turkeyburger (no relation)'' *''September 7, 2007 at 7:29 am'' *“A cheezburgr has been stolen! Round up teh yoosual suspekts! *…and plz to be givings me a tsty bevrg nao. KTHXBAI.” **''tallian'' **''September 7, 2007 at 7:33 am'' **it wuz kaizr sozay. ***Woodchuck ***September 7, 2007 at 7:48 am ***But Kevin Spacey wasn’t anywhere NEAR here! *''RushnGreen'' *''September 7, 2007 at 7:47 am'' *I am shocked — shocked! — to find out that… CATNIP-TAKING has been going on here! *(– Your ‘nip, Sir. *— Thank you.) * ------ *Allons chatons de la catrie, *Le jour royal est arrive… * ------ *We’ll always have Purris. **''Ms Can Opener (il-usa)'' **''September 7, 2007 at 8:28 am'' **Noir Cat est blanc et noir. (2 yers hyskool French) ***''Lucy'' ***''September 7, 2007 at 9:05 am'' ***Noir chat… ****''Duffy'' ****''September 7, 2007 at 11:21 am'' ****This is mah bete, noir. *''Lucy'' *''September 7, 2007 at 7:59 am'' *Wat wif da Maltese Falcon and Cassablanca, dis be Humfree Bogart daa? **''RushnGreen'' **''September 7, 2007 at 9:52 am'' **Yeah, schweet-hawt. An don’t fergit “Teh Big Sleep” (purrfect for our kitteh PI). Bogie FTW! Nobody else comes close (IMNSHO) ***''jpet'' ***''September 7, 2007 at 11:24 am'' ***“You know how to snorgle, don’t you, Steve? You just put your lips together and smooch teh little kitteh right between her ‘dorable earsies!” ***''Duffy'' ***''September 7, 2007 at 11:34 am'' ***Oh yez that man wuz secksee!!! ***Dont leev owt Teh African Queen neether!!! *''Princess Leah'' *''September 7, 2007 at 8:54 am'' *R mi iz rilly brown? Duffy September 7, 2007 at 7:22 am Then a guy came through the door with a gun. *''Melissa'' *''September 7, 2007 at 7:36 am'' *I said “put that thing away before you kill us both!” *“you stole my cheezburger and I want revenge!” *“OK Louis ok. How ’bout I take you pot to Ted’s montana grill and we has a big bison burger. will that make it up to you?” *“Well… I dunno…can I has onion rings too?” *“Sure. Just put the gun away. Please.” *sigh”OK. But if you ever EVER steals my burger again, there will be hell to pay.” Melissa September 7, 2007 at 7:22 am Teh Maltese kitteh!! Lynxany September 7, 2007 at 7:41 am I luf dis kittehs ‘ Lynxany September 7, 2007 at 7:43 am Poo It posted 4 I wuz dun But luf kittehs ‘spression … him is activly _lookn_ for reeznable ‘mount of trubble! leaf September 7, 2007 at 7:54 am imdb(dot)com search “The Maltese Falcon”, got script straight from the movie, and the first line is “I don’t mind a reasonable amount of trouble” Never did see…must go rent. *''Turkeyburger (no relation)'' *''September 7, 2007 at 8:19 am'' *Bit ‘o trivia: The voice of Ren Hoek (of “Ren and Stimpy” fame) was inspired by Peter Lorre’s character in TMF. Ai bleev he ackshully utters teh classic lien: “You fat, bloated eeediot!” *''RushnGreen'' *''September 7, 2007 at 9:57 am'' *Five-star movie. Classic, classic, classic. Unbelievable cast, script, cinematography. When u see it u will realize how much later movies stole from it (er… “paid homage”). Ummm… didz Ai menshuns Ai lyked itt? **''BonzoGal'' **''September 7, 2007 at 11:21 am'' **I had a kitteh I yoozed to call “Gutman” after teh Sidnee Greenstreet karaktur- he was a chubbee kitteh wid a frowny fayce. I awaz thot hiz voyce wud sownd liek Sidnee’s… fluvial September 7, 2007 at 8:05 am A dark night, in a city that knows how to keep it’s secrets. One cat is still trying to find his cheezburger. Noir cat. sillyannz'' '' September 7, 2007 at 8:26 am Bewayr teh Fat Man, kitteh! But… but… himz has so mennee cheezburgers! *''Princess Leah'' *''September 7, 2007 at 8:55 am'' *But himz nebber share! Todd September 7, 2007 at 8:39 am emokitteh is masked in shadow…and likes it like that. ( Queue Bauhaus’ Bella Lugosi Dead ) *''Melissa'' *''September 7, 2007 at 8:47 am'' *I lubs dat song! *Reminds me of dat David Bowie vampire moovie… *Teh name plz? **''Duffy'' **''September 7, 2007 at 9:01 am'' **The Hunger. **I can has prize? ***''Todd'' ***''September 7, 2007 at 9:58 am'' ***No you cannot has. ***http://imdb.com/title/tt0085701/ ***''Melissa'' ***''September 7, 2007 at 1:37 pm'' ***Yess dat’s it. I kept thinkin it was “The” sumpin. LamontCranston September 7, 2007 at 8:51 am my littermate! my kitten! my littermate! my kitten! SHE’S MY LITTERMATE AND MY KITTEN! *''brainfire'' *''September 7, 2007 at 8:55 am'' *Chinatown ref! FTW!1! *''Todd'' *''September 7, 2007 at 10:00 am'' *Winnah! Turkeyburger (no relation) September 7, 2007 at 9:17 am Ai wuz in mai office on a Furday afternoon, when teh fone rang. I tried to picks up teh reseever, cursed mai lack of opposable thumbz, and hit teh speeker button. It wuz teh Lolrus. He began to tells me a tale…a tale of woe, misery, and lost bukkits. Oh, I’d heard teh saem storee a thousand tiems befoar–sum lolrus wuz happee with his bukkit, den he gots taken in by sum dame with a whistle and a flashy wetsuit, and offerings of feeshes…mmmm, feeeshes nom nom nom…wait, whut? Where wuz Ai? Oh, rites. Den, jus’ liek dat, teh Dame is gone and with her goes teh feeshes and his bukkit. Dis lolrus tells meh he jus’ wants his bukkit back, but Ai suspeckt it is moar den dat. Mai catgut feelings tellz me he wants revenj, and he even hinted dat he has ninjas, and wuz not afrayed to uses dem. He tolded meh dat he thot he saw dis Dame teachin dat whale Shamooz sum new mooves, no dowt to gets her hands on HIS bukkit–which wuz probably bigger dan teh lolrus’s's. At leest dat wud give meh a playse to start. Ai started to walk over to teh Lolrus’ place. I wud have liekd to drives, but at teh advise of mai Legal Profeshunal, Ai shud nawt works teh peddals… *''Carrie Bryan'' *''September 7, 2007 at 10:36 am'' *Nomday, 2Cheezburgerday, Wiskday, Furday, FrieCheezburgerDay, Caturday, Snoozday … pleh plenny cheezburgers butt not eeenuf taim fur snoozn thxbai *''Woodchuck'' *''September 7, 2007 at 11:23 am'' *Lol, alwayz lissen tu yr Legal Profeshunal! *''BonzoGal'' *''September 7, 2007 at 11:24 am'' *Whew, I just drawped mah popcorm bukkit on teh floor uv teh LOLTheater… I can’t wayt 2 see how dis moobie endz… plenny suspencefull!!!! Nika September 7, 2007 at 11:08 am Hallo. I beleev yu haf sumting of mai client’s–HIS BUKKIT. Kell September 7, 2007 at 12:13 pm Um, I new Ceezburgerite. Cans someone explainz joke to me? *''D Marie'' *''September 7, 2007 at 1:46 pm'' *I will explain how to gain understanding…..In the sidebar you will see a list of TAGS, there is a more complete list of Tags at the bottom of the page. When you know you have missed something, find the tag that most closely matches your quest. In this case, you need to click 2 different tags. Start with Lolrus, and then do bucket. After viewing the images that come to you, come back and read this thread again, and it will make more sense. *Hopefully, because this is ICHC, after all, and sometimes we just don’t make sense. *The Refrense Lolbrarian points way to refrense section **''JanetCanHas4Kittehz'' **''September 7, 2007 at 4:33 pm'' **May I add? I speak English (tho u apparentleh undertandes teh LOLcat). There are now HUNDREDs of references being used that refer back not only to the previous pictures, but also to previous threads and comments. It will ALWAYS be funny to read what is here now, but if you really want to understand everything, you will simply have to go back and look at the previous pictures and comments. Best, I think, simply to start with the pictures – that would go fairly quickly. But eventually you will need to read the comments. That will take a LOT of time, but I think you would find it highly rewarding. Lots of REALLY funny stuff has gone on before. Also – the earlier pictures did not have nearly as many comments as they do now, so you will at least get off to a faster start. They, of course, also did not have so many references – because there was nothing to refer to. **For example, if someone refers to “Bunway Airline,” you simply have to have seen the picture. After which you will fall on the floor and roll around laughing! It’s sort of like reading a novleist who writes with continuing characters. Of course, you can read each individual book as a stand alone and enjoy it. But in order to understand ALL the references, you have to start with the first book and read them all. **But also feel free to ask – this is a VERY friendly and nice group of people and almost certainly someone will explain it to you. I still don’t get everything by a long shot – so don’t feel like the lone stranger! **And welcome. All people of good will and good humor are welcome here. profkrakatoa September 7, 2007 at 12:39 pm I needz a poster of this one! My son’s bedrum is done in Noir….all black white grey and old movie posters. Kitteh would be purrfect aksesory (U shood have seen hiz momz face when he says at age 11 “Mom, let’s do my room in 1930′s film noir) *''Gladys'' *''September 9, 2007 at 5:34 pm'' *Extreemly kool child–u haz one. (I, on the other hand, refuse to have children because I carry within my heart an incontrovertible certainty that they would grow up to worship Britney-Spears-like popster clones, neoconservative politicians, and whatever scrofuluous, disease-ridden, vacant-brained celebutante comes of the next generation of Hiltons.) Torgen September 7, 2007 at 1:13 pm Dey sez its bad lucks when Noir Cat crosses u… but I waz gonna make shure it was bad lucks fur him. *''BonzoGal'' *''September 7, 2007 at 2:08 pm'' *Ooh, dat wuz guuud! WIN 4 Torgen! homescribe September 7, 2007 at 1:58 pm continental op-cat sez deh bigz man was a yegg *''dashiell hammett cat'' *''September 7, 2007 at 1:59 pm'' *i likez yeggs on mai cheezburgers D.R. ''September 7, 2007 at 2:28 pm '' Wotchin’ the detektivs, Dont get kyoot– Uh o, i alredy iz kyoot. Srybai. ''Mount '' ''September 8, 2007 at 7:02 pm '' Some day, Vinny, some day when you think you got away clean, you’ll look over your shoulder and I’ll be there. Category:stories